STRUCTURE OF Tc-98
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ”(2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. STRUCTURE OF TECHNETIUM (Tc) Technetium ( Tc) with 43 deuterons is the first of the two elements in the first 82 that have no stable isotopes (all are radioactive); the other such element is promethium. It is primarily artificial, only trace quantities existing in nature produced by spontaneous fission. The first isotopes to be synthesized were 97Tc and 99Tc in 1936, the first artificial element to be produced. The most stable radioisotopes are 98Tc ( half-life of 4.2 million years), 97Tc (half-life: 2.6 million years) and 99Tc (half-life: 211.1 thousand years). In general the additional deuteron like p43n43 (odd) in the structure of Mo brakes the high symmetry of Mo . (See my STRUCTURE OF MO- 92...Mo-100 ). In the structure of the Mo with high symmetry using the diagram of Zr with 40 deuterons of opposite spins one sees that the deuterons like p41n41 of S =-1 and p42n42 of S=+1 give also the structure of high symmetry when they fill the symmetrical blank positions existing in front of n39p39 and in front of p38n38 respectively. Although the shape of Mo is elongated with 8 horizontal planes the high symmetry is responsible for the stable structures of Mo when they receive a number of extra neutrons from 8 to 16. However in the case of Tc when the additional p43 and n43 fill the blank positions of Mo they brake the symmetry and the pn bonds of short range of such an elongated shape of 8 horizontal planes are never able to overcome the pp repulsions of long range. Under this condition the nucleons of Tc try to reduce the number of horizontal planes from 8 to 7 in order to have a non elongated shape of stable arrangements . STRUCTURE OF Tc-98 WITH S = +6. WHY Tc CANNOT CREATE STABLE NUCLIDES In these cases of elongated shapes with 8 horizontal planes when the additional nucleons as p43 and n43 brake the symmetry of Mo the new arrangements of nucleons tend to reduce the elongation from 8 horizontal planes to 7. So the three deuterons p37n37, p39n39 and p41n41 change their spins from S = -3 to S = +3 in order to fill the blank positions of the deuterons of p38n38, p40n40, and p42n42. Here the p41n41 is not shown because it is behind the n40p40. Also the n42p42 is not shown because it is in front of p38n38. Note that this situation of the change of spins gives S = +6 . However the plane of these three deuterons becomes a complete plane of six deuterons . In other words the new shape of 7 horizontal planes is a complete shape of 42 deuterons with a total number of 14 blank positions able to receive 14 extra (n) with weak bonds existing along the radial directions. Note that the extra blank positions for receiving extra neutrons n for making strong bonds along the spin axis cannot exist here because the 7 horizontal planes make a complete shape of blank positions with only horizontal bonds. In the following diagram of 7 horizontal planes you can see the complete non elongated shape with S = +6 having 14 blank positions in which the six planes ( from the first to the sixth) receive 12(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins unable to overcome the pp repulsions of long range. Moreover the additional vertical system p43n43 with S=0 comes not as a deuteron but as a pn system with a vertical bond of opposite spins brakeing the high symmetry. This system is at the center between the tird and fourth horzontal plane with vertical bond of S = 0. Therefore such a structure never can give a stable structure because of the weak bonds of the extra 12 (n). So we get the S= +6 due to the nucleons of the seventh horizontal plane. Here the total number A = 98 of Tc-98 is given by A = 42p +42n + 12(n) + p43 +n43 = 98 DIAGRAM OF Tc-98 WITH SEVEN HORIZONTAL PLANES GIVING S = +6 . THE 12 EXTRA (n) AND THE ADDITIONAL VERTICAL pn BOND ARE NOT SHOWN. ' '''Here the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. Also the 12 extra neutrons (n) with weak bonds of six planes are not shown . Moreover the deuterons p41n41 and p42n42 of the seventh plane and the additional p43n43 system of vertical bond are not shown. ' ' ' ' ' ''' p37.........n40.......... p40........n39 ' n37.......p38.........n38..........p39 Seventh horizontal plane' ' n31………p12..........n12........p32' ' p31....... n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p29....... n10.........p10…….... n30' ' n29………..p9..........n9 …p30 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n27.........p8..........n8...........p28' ' p27.........n7..........p7.........n28 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p25..........n6.........p6............n26' ' n25……….p5........n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n23………p4........n4……….p24' ' p23……..n3………p3………n24 Second horizontal plane' ' p21..........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1.........n1.........p22 First horizontal plane' ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE FIRST HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ' ' 'HERE THE FIRST EXTRA NEUTRON (n ) MAKES THE TWO RADIAL BONDS WITH p22 AND p33 WHILE THE SECOND ONE MAKES THE TWO RADIAL BONDS WITH p21 AND p34 ' ' ' (n)........p34....... n34 ' p21....... n2........ p2.......n22 ' ' n21.........p1. .......n1.......p22' ' n33.......p33..... (n)' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts